


VALENTINE'S DAY

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: There's nothing to say, just some fluff about Valentine's Day inspired by Adam's picture on his IG





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissVengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/gifts).



“You are not smiling, Adam!” Theo said pouting as he was looking at the image of his boyfriend through the camera. He had just taken a picture but Adam looked too serious and he wanted to see him smiling.

“But the picture you took is good, isn’t it?” Adam replied a bit tired of being the subject of Theo’s pictures today. 

“Yes it is a nice picture but you're too serious. Come on, Adam, say cheese!” Theo said with a big smile, trying to transmit Adam some enthusiasm and making him smile happily into the camera.

“I am tired, Theo. And you took pictures of me for the past two hours” the guitarist said with a sigh and now he was the one pouting like a child showing to be impatient to get Theo’s attentions. 

“How I couldn't… you were so pretty…tied up and with my love bites on your neck and chest…I definitely wanna print those pictures and put it on the wall”

“Are you serious? You’ll end up forgetting to take them down when someone comes to visit us.”

Theo chuckled at the image of some of their friends staring agape at Adam like that; it was definitely something that could happen given how dorky he was. 

“Yes, it’s better I keep them for my eyes only, I don’t want anyone drooling over my handsome cutie pie.” 

“I don’t want it either to be honest,” Adam said joining the chuckle.

“But definitely, we should do that more often, Adam” 

“Or I should do that to you,” Adam said, trying without success to catch Theo by the arm and drag him into the bathtub. Theo looked at him with a mischievous look and bit his bottom lip while holding Adam’s gaze.

“That's interesting, babe. I can’t wait for you to do it.” 

Adam noticed the heated look in Theo’s eyes and decided it was better to make things clear before Theo got too much excited.

“But not tonight cause I am tired, Theo. And sore.”

Theo’s expression changed immediately and he put the camera on the floor, kneeling down beside the bathtub looking at Adam sweetly.

“I am sorry, love. I think the rope was a bit tight; I still need some practice I guess,” Theo said with a sweet tone of voice and took Adam’s wrists, placing a gentle kiss on them before placing another one on the top of his freckled nose. 

“I am okay, Theo” Adam hurried to reply with a smile to make sure that Theo didn’t feel guilty or concerned for his words; his smile was so big, full of happiness and love that reached also his blue eyes making them smiling too. Theo’s hand went immediately down on the floor grabbing his camera, trying his best to capture that smile, knowing proudly to be the reason of such happiness.

“Why don't you jump in the bathtub instead of taking pictures?” Adam asked as Theo checked the camera roll cursing for being too slow shooting the picture.

“You know that taking pictures is my favourite hobby. And I have a beautiful subject to photograph in front of me so, please, give me another beautiful smile.”

“I can't smile until you stay outside this bathtub,” Adam said with his best puppy eyes even if he was not good as Theo at pulling faces and, in fact, the singer didn’t show any hint to put away the damn camera and join him.

“Aaaadam, please! Don't make me beg.”

“But you're so cute when you beg me. Especially when you beg me naked like now. And if you don’t put away that damn camera I am gonna make you beg really painfully tomorrow.”

Theo smiled mischievously, aroused by Adam’s words; a strand of hair fell on his face and Adam couldn’t help but think that he was the most handsome man on planet earth.

“Fuck, Theo, you're so beautiful. Come here please, I need to have you close to me.”

“I can't jump into the bathtub until I take a picture of you smiling.”

“But why the hell you need to do it right now? I need cuddles, you promised me!”

“You have not posted yet a picture for Valentine's Day.” 

“I am sorry but I've been busy looking at you dancing half naked in the living room,” the guitarist said with a smirk.

“And you liked a lot, didn’t you?”

“Of course I liked a lot. Especially when you stripped naked and jumped on me,” Adam said chuckling, remembering the pretty wild afternoon they had in the living room first and in bedroom later.

“Even if I almost crashed your ribs when I launched myself at you?” 

“It worth it. Everything always worth if you are involved, Theo”

“Anderson, you're so cheesy”

“Well, it's Valentine's Day after all. I can be cheesy.”

Theo put the camera on the stool and bent to kiss Adam on the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s day, babe” Theo said and he finally stepped into the bathtub taking Adam into his lap and kissing him, ready to cuddle him properly the way he deserved. 

By the time Theo stepped into the bathtub, the water was already a bit cold but none of them was worried about it as they would have keep each other warm sharing lovely kisses into a tight hug.


End file.
